


[翻译][兔龙/兔E龙]芦苇丛中(Among the Reeds )

by ariespeach



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possession
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariespeach/pseuds/ariespeach
Summary: 在Evolt占据龙我的身体逃走后不久，战兔接到了一个来自龙我的电话，他听上去身受重伤充满恐惧。作为一个好朋友，战兔急忙去找他。这正是evolt计划的一部分。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 24





	[翻译][兔龙/兔E龙]芦苇丛中(Among the Reeds )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the Reeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096650) by [SleepySapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire). 



“战兔……救救我……"龙我虚弱的声音轻轻地从话筒中传出。蜷缩在毯子中的战兔从被窝里猛地跳了起来，手里紧紧地抓着手机。

“ 万丈？？”他低头看向手机上的来电显示。果然，那是龙我的号码。战兔接电话的时候还昏昏沉沉的，根本没注意是谁打来的。

龙我在电话另一头发出了一声苦恼的闷哼，他的呼吸急促不稳。

“冷静点，万丈。你在哪里? ”尽管叫对方冷静，战兔自己的心都开始在胸膛里急剧跳动。

为什么龙我会打电话来？难道Evolt没有附身他了吗？还是他成功地压制住了Evolt？这可能是一个陷阱，但战兔还是松了一口气。如果龙我的意识还在，他们就有更多机会把他救回来。

“不……不知道…… ”战兔听到他挪动了一下，话筒中传来树叶被压扁和破碎的声音。他开始思考附近所有可能有落叶的地点。

“天好黑……我很冷……到处都是……湿的…… ”龙我的呼吸停顿了一下。龙我并不是一个会轻易哭泣的人。他受伤了吗？

“任何线索都可以，万丈! ”龙我毫无回应。如果战兔可以通过 GPS 定位他的位置，他会的，但是那个早就被关闭了。

“ 万丈……?"不过他还在线上。战兔可以听到背景中模糊的杂音，持续不断，像瀑布一样……

“待在那儿！我马上就来。”龙我轻声说了句模糊不清的话，战兔还没来得及走上楼梯，电话就断了。他低头盯着手机看了一会儿，然后紧紧地握着那个小小的设备，一句话也没说就冲向门外，丢下了刚刚为他准备好的美味杯面。美空本来准备叫他起床的，看到他一言不发地冲出去时，她惊讶地大喊起来。

“啊? ！喂，战兔! ！等等，你要去哪儿——”美空迅速站起来，追着他一直到门口，但战兔一冲出咖啡馆就扑到自己的车上，把摩托开走了，而且连头盔都忘了戴。美空嘟起了嘴，关切地盯着远去的摩托车，最后只好退回来关上了门。

战兔飞快地驶入夜色中，太阳早已落山。他试着不去想这件事有多么可疑。如果龙我已经从Evolt手中夺回了自己身体的控制权，为什么他还留在那个不知道是什么地方呢？

担忧从战兔的心中奔涌而出，他担心龙我的身体状况。龙我是因为什么原因才不能自己回来？如果战兔到那儿的时候龙我已经不在了怎么办？如果战兔对龙我位置的猜测错了，他孤零零地在陌生的地方苦苦等待，身受重伤，急需帮助，或者——

不不不，战兔可是个天才。背景里的声音绝对是瀑布，而且这附近只有一个地点有能造成这么大响动的瀑布。战兔皱起眉头，一边沉浸在自己的思考中一边继续前进，一路上闯了好几个红灯。通常情况下，战兔非常重视遵守限速和交通规则，但是现在他有更重要的事情要处理。

很快，平坦的城市街道变得凹凸不平，弯弯曲曲，道路把他带到一个更偏远的地方，公园就在那里。头顶上的树木越来越密集，而到达公园入口时，战兔不得不跳下摩托车，徒步走完剩下的路程。他毫不停歇地跑了起来，时不时低头查看手机，上面有公园内部的地图。他越深入，整个状况就越……

不对劲。

为什么龙我会在如此人迹罕至的地方？

战兔跳过几根挡路的粗糙树根，察觉到地面从坚硬变得潮湿而柔软。

不过话又说回来，无论战兔怎么想，他都找不到Evolt骗他来这里的理由。在这种人迹罕至的地方设伏有什么意义呢？何况还是在晚上？Evolt是个风格华丽的人，喜欢受到关注，在这个没有合适的观众的地方，他不可能策划这样的事件。

战兔继续奔跑。

他的身体仍然因为Evolt的毒药而酸痛和虚弱，但他不能因此分心。终于从远处传来水声，在黑暗中，他看到一条河流在他脚下小路几英尺远的地方流过。随即他发现前方有一块明亮的区域。那是一个挂着几盏灯的小建筑——它应该是人们驻足欣赏瀑布的休息区。

战兔没有理会肺部的灼烧感，继续前进，直到在小房子前匆匆停下。这是一个简单、老式的小卫生间，后面有几张长椅，从这里可以看到瀑布的主体。他气喘吁吁地喊出龙我的姓，围着小房子查看四周。他的心跳怦怦直跳，就像它随时都有可能从他的胸腔里爆出来，当然他知道从生理上说这是不可能的。

“万丈……？”这个区域光线昏暗，即使小建筑物周围有灯光的照射，战兔也不太能看清。他眯起眼睛，沿着屋檐边走边寻找。当然，并没有人回答，于是他又叫了一声，这么做只是因为他体内的某些愚蠢的部分知道，如果自己突然打电话向龙我寻求帮助，龙我一定也会做同样的事情。

当战兔绕到另一边，他注意到一个身影蜷缩在靠近芦苇的地面上，就在水边。他心中感到一阵惊悸，扑了过去。

“万丈！”战兔跪倒在地，把龙我一动不动的身体翻转了过来，毫不在意自己的膝盖沾满了泥巴。他的身体还是温热的，太好了……

战兔调整了一下龙我的姿势，把他稍稍抬起来，这样他就不至于继续浸在泥浆中，然后抬起一只手轻拍他的脸颊，试图唤醒他。

“万丈！万丈，醒醒，”战兔用了点力再次拍了拍他的脸庞。要是平常的话，他可能会直接给龙我一巴掌，但这一次战兔不知道他受了怎样样的伤害。即使从外表上看他只是有些擦伤，但谁也不知道他会不会受了极重的内伤。

战兔环住龙我的背，正要移动他的身体时，他感觉到龙我动了一下。龙我嘴唇微张，呻吟出战兔的名字，慢慢地张开眼睛。有种安心的感觉如潮水般涌上心头，但战兔从来都不会承认这一点。

“万丈！”

“战……战兔……”龙我在他的怀中微微颤抖着。尽管身体散发出强烈的热量，他依然湿漉漉的，满身都是泥。战兔必须尽快带他离开这里，但是他要怎么独自带着他穿过这种崎岖的地形呢？龙我不仅比他体格更大，而且更重——他的身体很结实，虽然他已经不像做拳击手时那样肌肉发达，但他的身躯还是很重量级。

战兔正准备呼叫救援的时候，龙我的手臂从另一边滑了过来，紧紧抓住了他的大衣。战兔停下来，收起了手里的电话，好及时抓住龙我的胳膊。

“万丈！你是……”他是什么？他是他自己？战兔感到一丝无力的笑容爬上自己的嘴唇，心里松了一口气。

如果战兔能多一点勇气，他也许就能拥抱他。

但是战兔就是战兔，尽管他能虚张声势充满自恋地宣称自己是个天才，但情感对于他来说是种很难表达的东西。说某人是白痴、拍拍他们的头，这些事情对他来说要简单得多；但是告诉他们是他们温暖了自己的心、在这么短的时间中便成为了他的整个世界，这太难以说出口了。即使是向自己承认这一点，也很令人尴尬，真的。

“你能站起来吗? ”战兔试着站起来，想把龙我从地上扶起来。然而龙我对他来说实在是太重了，即使龙我突然伸出一只胳膊紧紧地搂住他，也于事无补。龙我的这个动作害战兔也倒了下来，后背浸入泥浆中。啧，这还真是棒啊。

“我知道你会来找我……战兔…… ”战兔困惑地低下头，看到龙我的脸紧贴着自己的胸膛。龙我的双臂慢慢地环住他的后背，一只手扣住他的后脑勺。如果是平时，他会告诉龙我别犯傻了离我远点。他摆出这种恶劣的态度是为了掐灭一切不切实际的期望，比如和别人建立一种亲密关系，这样就能保护自己不会被别人伤害，但是……

“ ……我找到你了，”战兔咽了咽唾沫，轻轻叹了口气。龙我在他的胸口点了点头，他的呼吸骤然加快，靠着战兔的身体轻轻地颤抖着。他还好吗？战兔闭了一会儿眼睛，试图消化这一切。

“我就知道你会来…… ”龙我又低声说道，他的声音柔和，但是有点喘不过气。战兔点了点头，他们需要尽快离开这里，不能傻乎乎地坐在泥泞里等待不知道什么人能发现他们。

“我就知道……我就知道你你会来……”龙我的声音颤抖，把战兔搂得更紧了。

“万丈……”战兔想告诉他一切都会好的。他想安抚龙我，比如悄悄告诉龙我现在已经很安全我们很快就能解决这个烂摊子。这种话很俗套，但即使天天斗嘴，对于他来说龙我依然是很重要的人。就在这时，一阵突如其来的笑声打断了他所有能说的话。

“万丈？怎么——”根本没有时间做出反应，战兔就被龙我出其不意的重量推倒在地。倒在潮湿的泥土上，他的后脑勺在泥泞上砸出一个坑，脏水顺着耳朵脖子往下流。他目瞪口呆地眨了眨眼睛，眼睁睁地看着龙我坐在自己身上大笑起来。

“万，万丈——”

“你还真的来了……不，你当然会来，”龙我那愚蠢却温和的脸上突然裂开一个恶毒的笑容，战兔渐渐明白过来。

“Evolt！”他想把这个男人掀下去，但他的双臂很快被摔到地上，纤细苍白的手腕被晒黑的强壮手指牢牢压住。Evolt双眼迸发出红光，得意地笑着靠近了战兔。

“你一直都是个好孩子，战兔……不管后果如何，你总是按照别人说的做……”他又笑了起来，浓密的棕色头发因为刚才躺在泥地里而黏在脸颊上。战兔挣扎起来，双腿无力地踢着湿漉漉的烂泥。

“Evolt……这果然是个骗局！”不，他应该预料到的。为什么龙我在那件戏剧性的展开之后还能夺回自己身体的控制权？战兔在愤怒中感到双眼有点模糊，只好假装那是汗水和水的混合物导致的。

“当然，亲爱的……你不会真的以为这个肉体能抛开我一个人来到这里吧？”Evolt的眼睛红光闪闪。

“我得说，你太容易被骗了……我真的不敢相信你竟然会对一个半夜打来的悲情电话信以为真。你一定是太想和他团聚了，”Evolt往后靠了一点，膝盖压着战兔的下半身，牢牢地把战兔的手腕固定在身体两侧。他长长地呼出一口气，表情愉快。

“抱歉给了你错误的期待。我只是有点无聊，你知道……当我和人类搞在一起太久了，就会觉得乏味，”他猛地把头扭向一边，肌腱发出了吓人的声音，咧嘴笑了起来。战兔露出厌恶的表情，开始担心龙我的身体状况。

Evolt到底让他经历了什么？

“……你想要什么？如果你想要那些瓶子，那——”Evolt又笑了，摇了摇头。

“傻孩子，如果我想要的话，随时都可以拿回来。现在我只是想找点乐子，”说到这里，他的双眼又亮了起来。战兔怒目而视，怒火在体内蔓延。他知道他必须以龙我的身体为代价与Evolt战斗，但那代价会有多大呢？

他还能……活着吗？

不。战兔无法承受这个答案。

至少现在不能。

战兔握紧了拳头，不顾对方发出了什么奇怪的声音，努力在Evolt身下挣扎扭动。

“嗯……就像这样。这就是我一直想看的的那种脸，”在战兔反应过来之前，Evolt再次靠近了他，嘴唇碰撞在战兔的嘴唇上。战兔僵住了，脑中一片空白。

在他正上方，Evolt贴着战兔的臀部轻轻摇动，他的下身完全压在战兔的——

战兔猛地把头扭开。

“放开我！我不知道你想玩什么变态的游戏，Evolt，我发誓我会——”战兔的胳膊被突然甩到头的上方，Evolt用一只手牢牢固定住战兔的两只手腕，另一只手伸进了裤子后面的口袋。从几米外的小房子照射过来的微弱灯光中，战兔只能看到一道可疑的光线一闪而过，随即，从战兔的左手手心传来一道刺骨钻心的撕裂感。

战兔尖叫起来。

他几乎听不清从Evolt喉咙里传出的刺耳笑声，他的大脑完全懵了。

刚才发生了什么？

刚才发生了什么？！

震惊和疼痛带来的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，突然之间Evolt开始在他身上乱动，双手撕扯他的腰带和裤子。战兔想要挣扎，想要抵抗这种侵犯，但即使是微小的动作也会给他的手带来钻心的疼痛。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，用终于得到自由的另一只手试图抓住刀柄，尽管这个角度非常不方便。

“停，停下，你在做……”当Evolt的重量终于离开了自己，战兔将头转向那被钉在地上的胳膊，轻声发出了一声哀号。但没过多久，战兔的裤子被褪到膝盖，Evolt再次重重地坐上他的大腿，那动作导致战兔被固定在地上的那只手被扯动，他再次痛得叫出声。

令人难以置信的温暖的双手沿着他裸露的腹部和臀部游走，手指挤压着，摸索着。Evolt发出一声兴奋的呻吟，突然把全身的重心移到战兔的下半身，他衣服整齐的后背摩擦着战兔裸露的阴茎。感觉到来自下身的压力，战兔倒吸了一口气，猛地睁开眼睛。

“滚……滚开！”战兔喊道。他的手指摸索到尖锐的刀刃，一时间出于恐惧而颤抖起来，畏缩不前。Evolt弯下腰，一把抓住战兔的头发，逼迫他把头抬到极限。战兔痛苦地抽吸，但他依然顽强地睁大双眼，仿佛能射出刀子一般对他怒目而视。

“哦，战兔……差不多就是这样，”Evolt又笑了，神情变得柔和起来。他松手放开战兔的头发，顺着战兔的脸颊往下摸。他的另一只手也摸了过来，将战兔的脸庞牢牢地钳制住，然后凑上来。战兔浑身发抖，恐惧和痛苦交织在一起。

“住，住手……”

“战兔……放心，这已经不是第一次了，”Evolt的嘴唇裂出一个令人心寒的假笑，这表情一点都不适合龙我的脸，然后他们的嘴唇再一次碰撞在一起。这个吻持续了片刻，Evolt顺着战兔的下巴和脖子一边啃咬一边舔舐。Evolt的舌头让人感觉很不舒服，牙齿也很锋利。他的行动在严苛的责罚和温柔的折磨之间反反复复，战兔唯一能做的就是躺在那里忍受痛苦，他将思绪锁定在Evolt刚才的话语中。

这已经不是第一次了。

战兔只想踢开他，尖叫着逃离这个地方。

但是Evolt完全掌握了控制权，他突然向后靠了靠，把牛仔裤从腰上解开，脱了一半。

当战兔终于鼓起勇气抓住刀柄的时候，Evolt已经用他温暖的、长满老茧的手握住了他的阴茎，快速地撸动。尽管战兔抗拒着这一切，身体却在和他作对，快感引起了他的生理反应。他的手颤抖着，他咬紧牙关，逼迫自己发力拔出刀刃。即使心知这样做必定会造成非常严重的伤害，他也别无选择。

Evolt突然停止抚摸，他弯下身子，狠狠地在战兔脸上打了一巴掌。

“专心点，战兔……这可是最精彩的部分，”他用拇指摩擦着战兔的前端，抹开那些渗出来的小液珠。战兔发出了一声呻吟，他闭上了双眼，就像在反抗。紧接着，他感到有什么滚烫的东西压上了他的勃起。

“嗯……你以前是个好孩子，但是现在的你……很难相处，”放开战兔的勃起，Evolt弯腰用双手扶着战兔的屁股，在战兔的身上平衡着身体。

他不会——

Evolt不会真的要——

但是龙我的身体还没有为此做好准备——这样下去除了粗暴的摩擦和无用的挤压以外Evolt还能得到什么？

难道Evolt真的想让它进入身体？

“等等……住手，他还没……”战兔哽咽地说，觉得自己热得就像发烧了。他再次张开眼睛，视野因为过多的泪水而模糊不清， 但他依然能隐约看到Evolt表情邪恶地望着自己。

“那他真不走运，”Evolt沉下了身体，虽然双手剧烈地抖动，他在战兔身上坐得稳稳的。他已经完全将战兔纳入体内，喘息着，出于疼痛而呻吟，而战兔也不由发出了叫声。

好热……

这也太热了，太紧了。

他快受不了了！！

战兔能感觉到有什么东西从他大腿之间流了出来，但他没有勇气去看。在他的正上方，Evolt倒吸一口气，然后慢慢地将身体抬高。

“没错……就是这个……这种疼痛……正是，正是我想要的……操，”他自言自语地笑了起来，唾液从他双唇间流了出来，他再次一口气坐到底，痛苦地呻吟。战兔急切地想重新去拔手心里的那把刀，想用尽全身的力气把它拔出来、刺入Evolt的身体。

但是他做不到。

此时此刻，他唯一能做的就是让Evolt为所欲为。这种状况让他感到无力极了。

他一心只是想带龙我回家。

他一心只是想……

“战兔酱~你没有享受到吗？”Evolt吐出一口气。他的呼吸颤抖，身体缓慢地上下地移动，屁股轻轻摇晃。他用手伸进战兔的衬衫，发烫的指尖在战兔的胸口划过的地方仿佛正在燃烧。然后他一只手钳制住战兔的下巴，另一只手紧紧握着战兔抓着刀柄的那只手。

“那我们不如这样做吧，怎么样？”当他开口的时候，他模拟了龙我的声线。战兔发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，这既是因为刀子上突然受到的压力，更因为Evolt的残忍。

“哎呀，把你弄疼了吗？我的错~”他说话的口气和龙我一模一样，但说的内容却大相径庭。随后，他开始大声地呻吟，故意表现的很夸张。

“你在我身体里的感觉真是太棒了，战兔……这是我一直想要的~求你了，给我更多~”战兔身体一震，他能感觉到Evolt加快了摇动的节奏，动作进一步扯到了他的伤口。刺耳的声音让他的心紧紧缩成一团，痛苦不已。

如果不是在这样的场景里，如果他们的初次相遇不在一场战争的开端，战兔应该会向龙我坦白，把自己心中深藏的一切都告诉他，直到他那柔软圆润的脸颊因为害羞而泛红，眼中因为尴尬而沁出泪水。甚至在这次惨败给Evolt之前，战兔一直都在想着龙我，想知道当他胸口贴着战兔后背的时候会不会和自己有同样的感觉。

“对了，战兔……你知道吗，我能看到这家伙的所有想法，”Evolt的话把战兔从他的思绪中拉了出来。他喘着气，随着Evolt上上下下的动作，痛苦并快乐着。

“你到底……想说什么？”他紧紧地闭上眼。他再也受不了，不想再看着Evolt在他身上为所欲为，更不想在此时此刻看到龙我的脸。Evolt低下头，嘴唇轻轻咬着战兔的耳垂。

“他想要这个……他想要你操他……自从那天偶然看到你在打飞机之后，他就一直在想着你……他太他妈兴奋了，躲在一边也做了同样的事，”Evolt依然在模仿龙我，压低声音在战兔耳边轻声耳语。他暂停了动作，但依然坐在战兔身上。两人都上气不接下气，战兔甚至能感受到龙我的勃起顶着自己的肚子，流下了几滴粘稠的液体。战兔剧烈地颤抖着，他拼命地想忘记Evolt刚刚说的话。他拼命地拒绝想起龙我想要自己的这个念头，因为这使他的下腹涌起了一股热流。他呻吟起来，泪水从眼睛里挤了出来，于是Evolt笑了。

“是的……就是这样，我感觉到你了。你很高兴知道他想和你做爱，就像你想跟他做爱一样？”Evolt又开始摇晃他的屁股，与此同时，他用力按住战兔的手，猛地把刀子拔了出来。

战兔的嗓子里再一次迸发出一声尖叫，他双眼圆瞪，但钻心的疼痛让他眼冒金星，过了好一会儿龙我那张愉悦到扭曲的脸才模模糊糊地回到他的视线中。

“啊，这看起来真疼啊……我几乎希望自己也感受感受，”Evolt微笑，他的手紧紧握住战兔的手腕，把战兔脱力的手臂拉过来，细细地检查受伤的状况，眼中闪烁着好奇的光芒。

战兔没有料到他会突然把受伤的手按在脸颊上，糊出一大片粘稠的血迹。战兔的身体因为疼痛而颤抖，夹杂着汗水的泥土刺痛了伤口，这伤口现在可能已经受到严重感染了。

“人类总有这么美味的液体……”Evolt用舌头舔舐着战兔伤口的边缘，然后强有力地插入刀子造成的撕裂之间。战兔感觉胆汁都要从胃里里涌出来，但他最近吃的东西太少了，连吐都吐不出来。

“哦，等一下……”Evolt突然扔下他的手臂，嘴唇再次绽出一个笑容。战兔已经因为疼痛而瘫痪了，此时他几乎已经无法正常思考。

他想要Evolt消失。

他想睡觉。睡吧，假装自己从来没有蠢到掉进这样一个显而易见的陷阱。也许还会有其他更好的办法来拯救龙我。肯定会有别的办法——

Evolt突然一动不动了，脑袋耷拉下来。战兔用他那只完好的手在身边抓了一大把烂泥——这是他唯一能做的事了，真的。他可能连把它扔出去的力气都没有了。就在这时，Evolt发出了一声有点异常的痛叫，他的身体以前所未有的方式颤抖着。战兔情不自禁地把自己的坚挺向上方那片安静的热浪中顶了进去。尽管他不愿意承认，当Evolt所有的热情消失无踪之后，他的欲望寻求着痛苦的解脱。但是，当他这么做的时候，Evolt忽然弹了起来，发出了一声惊讶的呜咽。

“住，住手……好疼！”Evolt的声音中失去了所有的残忍，只剩下虚弱和痛苦。

为什么他现在开始乞求起来？战兔咬着牙再次深入，早已习惯了龙我体内的紧致和火热。Evolt又发出了一声惊慌失措的悲鸣，身体向前倒在战兔的胸口，蜷缩起来。

“停下……求求你，不要动……好疼……我不行……”

战兔痛恨Evolt。

痛恨他最喜欢玩的这些变态游戏。

咬紧牙关，战兔伸出完好的那只手，一把抓住龙我的头发，不知从哪儿迸发出一股力气律动起来。

“不要再玩下去了，这都是你的错！别装了！”Evolt发出痛苦的抽泣声，战兔感觉到自己胸口的衬衫渐渐湿透了。

Evolt……哭了吗？

Evolt不可能哭。Evolt一直都很享受这个过程。那么，他为什么会——

“战，战兔，求求你……”Evolt在他身上颤抖，而战兔心头升起了剧烈的恐惧。不，这不可能。这一定是Evolt的另一个诡计。

但是他抖得那么厉害……

战兔松开了手，剩下几束头发仍然黏在他手掌的泥土上。

“万……丈？”Evolt——不，是龙我哽咽地抽泣着，他的身体剧烈地抽搐。他对着战兔的胸口嘟哝了什么，但是战兔完全听不清。

之前经历的一切让战兔以为自己不会变得更害怕了。但是他错了。大错特错。

现在……现在是时候让龙我从他身上下来了！只要他们俩分开，他们就能——

龙我突然坐直，整张脸上沾满了泥土、血液和眼泪。他缓缓地摇动起来，膝盖紧紧地挤在战兔身侧。

“战兔……不行……我动不了……”温柔的摇摆引诱着战兔不得不随之起伏。这太糟糕了，这比只有Evolt和战兔在一起的时候还要糟糕。

战兔咆哮起来，愤怒淹没了他。

“没事……我没事的……”他知道这不再是Evolt了。即使Evolt曾经假装成龙我，他也绝对不会拥有这种温柔。

战兔抬起一只手，把掌心覆在龙我肮脏的脸颊上。这是他现在能够给予的最大的安慰，但至少这能说明什么。龙我眼中流出了大滴的泪水，那肯定是羞愧和痛苦的眼泪。战兔希望他不要因此而自责，不要像自己一样自责。

龙我再次闭上眼睛，任由战兔摸着自己的侧脸。片刻之后，他的眼睛再次睁开，咧开嘴笑了，眼中闪烁着红光。他抓住战兔的手腕，收紧后穴，牢牢吸住战兔颤抖的勃起。

“玩得开心吗？嗯？”眼泪再次从战兔眼中夺眶而出。他张开嘴想要说些什么来反击，但Evolt知道他想做什么，Evolt非常了解怎样能随心所欲地操纵自己、操纵自己的老二。毫无预兆地，战兔发出一声急促、痛苦的喘息，他的胯部紧紧贴上龙我那温暖的下身。他瘫在地面上，而Evolt愉悦地笑了，继续在战兔的身上起伏，用龙我的声音呻吟。战兔凝视着头顶上树叶的影子，眼中和心中一片空白。

不知过了多久，当Evolt的速度变得越来越急促和迷乱，他发出了一声长长的呻吟，一只手抓着他自己的阴茎，仿佛想把自己榨干。

他在战兔身上静静地停了一会儿，然后向前扑倒，在战兔的脖子上轻吻和吸吮，发出满足的哼哼声。

“我会让你留在我身边，你知道……你的鸡巴不是我吃过的最好的，但是在这个时候，没人能够取代你的位置。我相信万丈也会非常满足，”他向战兔咧嘴一笑，然后坐了起来，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。战兔一阵心寒，把注意力转移到别的东西上。

他宁愿自杀也不愿意成为别人的玩物。

他宁愿先杀了美空、纱羽、一海，然后自杀，也不愿意让Evolt毁灭世界，然后得到他们中任何一个人。

战兔把视线上移，看向Evolt，表情阴沉。Evolt只是回应了一个笑容，然后从他身上滑开，开始穿回自己的裤子。

“我能感觉到你的东西从我体内滴下来……你进入的很深，战兔酱……”Evolt伸了个懒腰，放松地打了个哈欠，走开了。

“我敢肯定，在未来的日子里，万丈会一直感受到这种感觉~我知道我会的，”转过身，Evolt把战兔留在泥泞中，又湿又冷，浑身都是血和精液。战兔再次闭上眼睛，绝望的泪水从他苍白肮脏的脸颊上流了下来。

“Ciao~”


End file.
